


Discovery

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco's day gets slightly better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt #424: Scream.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Discovery

~

“Do you have a favourite pub?” Harry asked as they headed for the lobby. 

Malfoy shot him a look. “You’ll see.” He smirked. “You’re discovering more about me today than you planned, I imagine.” 

“Yeah,” Harry agreed as they approached the exit Floos. Although what he’d learned so far had radically changed his impression. Not that he was about to say that. “I suppose.” 

As they neared a Floo, it screamed to life, flames shooting up. Malfoy grasped Harry’s arm. “Hang on,” he said, pulling Harry into the flames with him. “Wouldn’t do to lose my partner my first day.” 

~

They landed in an alley. Malfoy steadied Harry before releasing him. 

Harry blinked. “Thanks.”

Malfoy shrugged. “No way I want you injured on my watch.” 

Harry smiled. “Right.” He looked around. “We’re in Muggle London! Are we going to a Muggle pub?” 

Malfoy huffed. “Don’t act so surprised. I’m reformed, remember?” 

Harry swallowed his laugh. “Right. Sorry.” 

“This way,” said Malfoy, striding out of the alley.

Harry had to work to keep pace with Malfoy’s long strides. They passed several places blasting screaming music before arriving at a quiet pub. 

Relieved, Harry exhaled. “Nice,” he said before following Malfoy inside. 

~


End file.
